Talk:Dende
Problem There seems to be a problem with the links in the character infobox,Species:::Namekian and i tried to Fix? but i couldnt-- 17:15, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :This article uses a different character Infobox than the one most others use; the problem has to do with the code setup. Storm 17:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, those are semantic annotations. If you want I can have Semantic MediaWiki enabled and that'll fix it? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 3, 2008 @ 19:59 (UTC) :::Yes that would be great- 11:53, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Looks like they want the community to request it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 6, 2008 @ 00:16 (UTC) :::::I don't think it would be too necessary. I mean, sure those parameters of the template don't look right, but most characters' articles don't use this Infobox template, and from what can be gathered from the new Infoboxes discussion, all pre-existing character Infobox templates will soon be running their course anyways. Storm 00:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::^_^ you know those planned infoboxes in that discussion are going to be using Semantic MediaWiki. Things like who can use what SSJ form could be annotated and searched for even. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 6, 2008 @ 00:48 (UTC) :::::::Oh, well that's interesting. So it's a little more advanced version of the categorization system I guess? Storm 01:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Not categorization, annotation. Categorization just lets you place a tag that puts something in a category. Annotation lets you write "This person has Fingers::10 fingers, Toes::10 toes, Heads::1 head, and goes by the aliases Alias::Mister Knicks and Alias::Mister Knives." which turns into the sentence "This person has 10 fingers, 10 toes, 1 head, and goes by the aliases Mister Knicks and Mister Knives." while also annotating the page with information that the person has 10 fingers, 10 toes, 1 head, and also what aliases they go by. That information can then be queried for, searched, and even used to generate big lists of information. ^_^ This ain't just categorization. Each one of those different properties can also have types, like being text, being a page (meaning that it'll also be linked to that page, and you can invert that query), or being a number (which will also make it possible to do numeric greater than and less than queries), those numbers can also be given units, which will cause SMW to automatically convert those units (ie: Enter something in meters, and get that information back in meters, centimeters, inches, feet, kilometers, and miles). ::::::::^_^ So, rather than thinking "I can categorize stuff". Think more like annotating pages with what species the person is, what groups they are allied with, their ages, stats, personal relationships, skills, what power levels they have. And then creating lists with piles of information out of that. Like listing all Z-Fighers who are not Saiyans and are under 25 years old. ::::::::I just simplify the annotation of information by allowing it to be extracted from the infoboxes, rather than forcing people to understand how to annotate the pages directly. And on top of that, I plan to make use of Semantic Forms, which will end up making it possible to edit those infoboxes off the page (so it doesn't take up room), using form fields, dropdowns, autocomplete, and basically simplifying entry of that data so even someone who hasn't used WikiText before can edit an infobox to fix info. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 6, 2008 @ 04:10 (UTC) :::::::::That sounds complicated haha, but I guess it's just because of my unfamiliarity with it. If they want the community to request it before implementation though, I'd back it up. I'd like to see this system in action. Storm 04:18, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Ruthless people like Frieza, his henchmen, and Super Buu will never kill babies, toddlers, and little kids of all species forever. Never Happened. Never will. They can never do that. They kidnap them and make them slaves or knock them out. When the babies, toddlers, and little kids of all species grow up into teenagers, the ruthless people like Frieza, his henchmen, and Super Buu will kill them as teenagers. Um guy who posted above me. Frieza did kill Dende, his henchmen killed other namekian children, and Super Buu wiped the whole human population, babies, toddlers and little kids included I was just wondering... Why was Dende's article changed into "Little Green"? Gracemeishan 09:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Aging How come dende doesnt age like a normal namek? Piccolo was a teen within 3 or so years. dende ages the same as a human --Silver Sinspawn 03:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Death I thought Frieza killed him. Becuase when they made the wish on the dragonballs... Dende was alive. Indicating that he really did die. Should we change the infobox? --KiumaruHamachi 19:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :You are right, Frieza did kill him, however the Earth's Dragonball's were used to bring back everyone on Namak who had been killed by Frieza, which include's Dende 20:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Still, he died and was not shown to be alive for several episodes. So we should put "Date of Death" --KiumaruHamachi 11:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Dragonball Z Kai mistake In the english dubbing of Dragonball Z Kai in the episode where Dende first meets Bulma he says that the Grand Elder (Guru) gave life to him and 'his houndred plus brothers and sisters'. A minute later he ask Bulma what a girl is, but by using the term sister he is suggesting that he already knows. Most likely this is just an error and that Dende was meant to say 'his houndred plus siblings'. Tripodssj6 23:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Family? Would Piccolo and Kami be listed as Dende's family due to their fusion with Nail? On Nails page it lists King Piccolo's children as family so the same should applie here, right? (Just wanting a little clarification) 15:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :No, this shouldn't be on Nail's page as it is Piccolo Jr.'s famly, not Nail's. Hence you can see Nail's bio ending when he fued w/ Piccolo. Jeangabin666 20:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :But should Piccoo himself be listed under family? On Piccolo's page Dende is listed as his family. 06:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so. Dende has no family links w/ Piccolo himself but w/ Piccolo's fusee. Jeangabin666 07:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, right. Thanks for the help! 11:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Trivia We need to confirm when Dende said my brothers and sisters. 02:34, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : If you can't delete that part in the trivia, you should at least reword it. MrSmartyMax 05:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) : I think we need to find out the correct information and then reword it, but I think that part of the Trivia as is is unacceptable. 13:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Abilities Ok we have 2 user's who believe that Dende can use Magic Materialism and me I think they are just speculating. Yes Moori's page says he can but neither are shown to use it or known to use it but then again they are alos not known to use it so either way it is speculation which isn't allowed on this wiki. Also they both think that Dende and Moori could make new dragon balls with the ability, one user thinks Dende used this ability to restore the original earth dragon balls. So what should we do? Didn't Dende make Goku a new pair of clothes on kami's lookout during the early Boo saga? SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 00:30, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Which Buu saga? :After the Majin Vegeta fight when Goku first went to the lookout and Dende fixed him up? SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 00:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::No he just healed Goku. Idk how Goku's Gi is is completely back in ep.240. ::Well, Dende said he would fix him up, it's obviously implied he materialized him a new gi, Piccolo was capable of metrialization too, and he was a warrior. But that's only implied so I'm not sure if you can put it under his abilities. SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 01:06, November 27, 2014 (UTC) When Goku goes to New Namek, he asks Moori if he could take someone who could create Dragon Balls, to be the Earth's new god. Then Moori takes Dende because he is a Dragon Clan. Since he can create Dragon Balls, that's an example of Magic Materialization. Then Dende later says that instead of creating new ones, he could modify the already existing ones so they could activate right away. Moori also can create Dragon Balls, since he is the new Grand Elder, and later upgraded Porunga to revive several people in a single wish. 15:38, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sandubadear go read the page for it because it says possibly used to create the Dragon Balls not that it is. Also wouldn't restoring the Earth Dragon Balls since they have already been created how ever they were created be something totally different then Magic Materialization. I would think so because to me when Dende was saying his spell, chant or what ever you call it he didn't make anything appear out of thin air like the ability does when it is used. I say it is speculation on Dende, Moori, and King Piccolo being able to use the ability because they are never shown to use it, and as far as I know we have no source besides people's assumptions (which isn't reliable) that they can use it. I am not saying that it isn't a possibility but we don't know for a fact that they can which last I remember is what we go by on here. Let's get an admin's opinion on this though. So there's two points floating around. First, that Dende can use the technique because he is from Namek; second, that creating dragon balls counts as using the technique. To the first argument, I'll say that since he's never seen using it, and never claims to be able to use it, so there is no evidence usable for the wiki. In terms of Dragon Balls, he can definitely create them. However, creating Dragon Balls is a very special type of technique, and certainly different from ki blasts, flight, and magic materialization. Though it may shoot some energy out, the balls levitate, and some materials are created using energy, I don't think we should be lumping these techniques together. For those reasons, I'm in favor of not listing Dende as a user of magic materialization. If we find a clip of him creating a gi, that would change my answer. 21:07, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :I just thought it was OK to list Dende as having Magic Materialization because it was also in Moori's page for a long time, just because he can also create Dragon Balls. 21:10, November 28, 2014 (UTC) From experience, when you find that the only evidence is based on another wiki article, there's probably nothing to back it up. I would say take it off Moori's page too if it's the same situation. 23:48, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Ok I will do it unless someone else has. Sensing God Ki On piccolo's page, in the Dragon Ball Super section, it states Dende sensed Beerus's god ki and warns piccolo. How can he sense god ki? It states it again when he is asked to make sure Goku has dog ki. Is it part of being a guardian of earth? Guess i should clarify, I was wanting to know if its directly stated in super. Jspencer93 (talk) 17:45, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :It's probably a Guardian of Earth ability. Kind of like how Piccolo could tell who Supreme Kai was even in disguise. 18:39, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Dende is the god of Earth Meshack (talk) 19:34, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::....Right. 05:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::No reason to act superior. Up into this very instant their was no indication that being the guardian of the earth gave you the actual status of a deity. Actually, it can't do that because people can still sense dende's power. Seems more plausible that it simply lets the guardian sense gods. Also, Piccolo is not a guardian of earth and after absorbing kami he didn't inherit that title or he would have been able to sense beerus in the movie, which he couldnt. Seriously, when i ask a question, next time just answer it instead of trying to be a jack ass. :::Now, back to what I asked. Is that stated in the manga? Like does becoming the guardian of earth explicitly allow that ability? Jspencer93 (talk) 20:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::But Piccolo can sense God ki. He was the only one who sensed the Supreme Kai's energy during the World Martial Arts Tournament. --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 22:08, October 26, 2015 (UTC) How am I a jackass for answering your question? Chill out man, and don't throw around insults lightly. You asked if it was a Guardian of Earth ability, and I said yes probably and gave another example. The fact that they are called God and have knowledge of Other World makes it reasonable that they can sense divine beings like Supreme Kai and Beerus. I didn't say they have God ki. After Piccolo absorbs Kami, he has absorbed a previous guardian of Earth, so maybe he absorbed the power to sense Gok ki and maybe not. He clearly recognizes Supreme Kai's ki, so again the answer is likely yes. 23:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC)